a new thret to equestia and other worlds
by Ray star fighter
Summary: This is a story about the strange life of a 17 year old boy named Ray star fighter who was a brony but then his life change twice. You will find out what the first change was during the story at some point. Stars the all pony characters and from the legend of Spyro. anthers not: pleas lave a comment and any suggestions that might help also I will working on chapter 2 soon.
1. Chapter 1

"What is happening to me? HELLP ME!"

...

"Is he going to be ok" said the first pony.

"Better yet who is he and were did he come from" said the second pony.

"What type of pony is he" said the third pony.

"Hush now he is waking up" said the forth pony.

As Ray began to wake up he sore five ponies standing around him.

One was orange with her main in a pony tail with three apples on her flank another was pink with a bushy pink main with balloons on her flank the third was white with a perpaly blue main with diamonds on her flank the forth was a cyan blue with a rainbow curled main with a lining cloud on her flank and the fifth was a pale yellow with a pretty soft pink main with butterflies on her flank.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ray when he sore the five standing there and took off into the sky with the cyan blue pony close behind.

"Wait we only what to speak to you!" shouted the cyan blue pony who was not far behind.

Ray let out a sihy and came back down to the ground to speak with the five ponies.

"Howdy I am Apple Jack. This here is Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie" said the orange pony.

"Hello my name is Ray" he said with a unshore expression on his face.

"What's the mater shugecube" said Apple Jack.

"Nothing I am just confused at where I am and how I got heuer" he replied.

"Why you are just outside of ponyvill my dear" said Rarity.

As Ray followed the five ponys into the little village he started to think about his past and what had happened to his dragon friends Spyro and Cynder back on the dragon world.

He also felt something strange agents hi head but ignored it for the time being.

"Ok her we are ray" apple jack said.

"Were are we apple jack" asked ray.

"This is the ponyvill liberty you should probly go in and get some rest" AJ said

"Ok I could use a rest from the flight eler when you lot startled me. I will see you all later won't I?" asked ray.

"Yes of cors my dear" anssed rarity.

"Grate see you all later then bye" ray said wielst waving to the five as they walked off.

As ray walked in to the room he heard a familiar voce "ray I will find you not even your friends Spyro or Cynder can save you now" and with that the voice faded away which sent a shiver down his spine. "Was that the voice of the dark master from the dragon world" he muttered to himself.

As he lay down on the bed the room around him started to fade and he sot upright to see what was happening he then heard another voice calling itself the chronicler and warned him to be on gard for the dark master had mastered the power to travel and look into other worlds.

"But how chronicler no one except Spyro and Cynder know about it." "I know star fighter I don't understand ether" "wait you called me star fighter but I was called ray what is my actual name chronicler" "I know your name is ray star fighter" after that ray found himself bake in the room with his friend around him looking worried. "Wh-wh-what is wrong girls" he steterd.

The five looked between themselves then AJ stepped forward and said "are you ok shogercub you have been out for a holl day" "I um I err just got to go and um and um and stretch my wigs bye" he said in a panic.

"Was it just me or was he acting a little ... strange" Rainbow dash asked.

"Yeah" replied the rest.

As ray galloped at high speeds and then stopped at the edge of a cliff and sat whondering what had just hopped. As he got up a voice behind him startled him and he slipped of the edge of the cliff.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As ray star fighter fell throw the air he realised who it was and before he opened his wings to catch himself but slammed into a jagged rock on the side of the cliff which knocked him out cold.

...

"Hey has enypony seen ray" ask rainbow dash

"Not since he left to nights ago" replied apple jack

"We sh- should go a-a and find hi- hi him" said a scared Fluttershy

"Then let's do it" shouted an excited pinkie pie

...

Meanwhile Princess Luna was returning to the palace from having a look around from a height that no one could see her from, when she spotted a crimson pegasis with a rainbow main well at least she thought it was a pegasis, and as Luna went to investigate. She panicked when she realized it was a rare pegacorn unconscious with damaged wings a deep gash to the chest still bleeding what was left of the stallion's blood and scar to the face. Suddenly she felt what she thought was water dripping onto her coat and when she whipped it off and looked at her hoof she had a shocked and scared look on her face and looked up to see what it was coming from, then noticed the blood covered jagged rocks above. By now the blood had stained her beautiful night blue cote but she didn't car, all she cared about was saving the life of this stallion that was quickly fading. Luna scooped him up and placed him on her back getting loads more blood on her coat and down the side of her legs, and took to the sky and flew back to the castle as fast as she could.

...

Back in ponyvill the five ponys gather to discuss what rainbow had found.

"What did ya find rainbow" ask apple jack.

Rainbow was fighting back the tears as he spoke with an upsetting tone to her voice " I when to the cliff that I love to go to thinking he might have gone there but he wasn't there then I looked over the edge an-" she was cut off by apple jack who said " hurry up already" "I was just about to say but you interrupted me any way I looked over the edge and noticed the jagged edge of the cliff and blood on them all around the edge where hoof prints and unknown prints if you ask me I think somepony ... killed ... ray" rainbow said allowing a tear to run down her cheek.

...

Back at the castle princess Luna was sitting next to ray star fighter's bed hoping he would be ok when her sister princess celestia walked in an took a fast breath of air in as she raise a hoof to her moth which caught Luna's attention. As she terned to face who it was and she got a surprise "Tia wh-wh what are you doing here" Luna stuttered as celesta spoke "what happened to your coat sister? Where you attacked? Who was is? Who is that on the bed?" princess celesta ask so many questions all at once not giving her sister chance to answer them but when she did she looked scared "Tia I-I-I know what it looks like but trust me I am fine is the pegacorn here I am worried about please let me explain" Luna replied nervously. "Ok Luna tell me what happened" celestia said calmly as she walked up and sat beside her. "Ok sis I was flying back from seeing some of the land when I sore him. I thought he was a pegasis but when I got to him I realised he was a pegacorn whit his wings badly damage and a scar on his face as you can see, and he had a deep gash on his chest as I was check his vital signs I felt a drip on my coat. I thought it was water but when I wiped it off and checked my hoof I then realised it was blood and when I looked up I realised how serious his cuts and condition was." As she continued she began crying into her hoofs and her sister started to comfort her. The two sisters began to here heavy braving as they looked at the bed they noticed the young stallion had his eyes open lessening to what had happened to him and how he got to where he was now. Luna was surprised at how quickly he had regained consciousness.

"How long have you been awake for my friend" Luna asked. "Long enfe to know what happened after I slipped of the cliff" ray replied. Luna let out a siyh and a few tears of joy to find out he was ok and then said "I am sorry you had to here all that friend." "Luna why don't you go and get clened up from all the blood, don't worry I will stay here and keep an eye on are guest here" celestia said to her little sister.

"Ok Tia" Luna said in reply. Luna got up and left the room closing the door behind her and heding of get cleaned up. After she lefed princess celestia terned to ray who had just asked how Luna's coat got covered in blood as he didn't cache that part. "Her coat got like that from caring you all the way back here to save your life. Is there anything I need to know about that part of the incident" celestia asked. Rays face candge to a sad, worried and sacred look all at whonece whit his ears folded back remembering what had made him slip of the cliff.

After about a couple of minutes he replied to her question whit a question of his own. "I was on the edge of the cliff thinking about the voce I herd before going to bed 2 nights ago then as I turned to heed back then the same voice came agen startling me and I sliped seeing a figer but it was all a bit of a bluer. How long will it be before I can go?"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As ray star fighter fell throw the air he realised who it was and before he opened his wings to catch himself but slammed into a jagged rock on the side of the cliff which knocked him out cold.

...

"Hey has enypony seen ray" ask rainbow dash

"Not since he left to nights ago" replied apple jack

"We sh- should go a-a and find hi- hi him" said a scared Fluttershy

"Then let's do it" shouted an excited pinkie pie

...

Meanwhile Princess Luna was returning to the palace from having a look around from a height that no one could see her from, when she spotted a crimson pegasis with a rainbow main well at least she thought it was a pegasis, and as Luna went to investigate. She panicked when she realized it was a rare pegacorn unconscious with damaged wings a deep gash to the chest still bleeding what was left of the stallion's blood and scar to the face. Suddenly she felt what she thought was water dripping onto her coat and when she whipped it off and looked at her hoof she had a shocked and scared look on her face and looked up to see what it was coming from, then noticed the blood covered jagged rocks above. By now the blood had stained her beautiful night blue cote but she didn't car, all she cared about was saving the life of this stallion that was quickly fading. Luna scooped him up and placed him on her back getting loads more blood on her coat and down the side of her legs, and took to the sky and flew back to the castle as fast as she could.

...

Back in ponyvill the five ponys gather to discuss what rainbow had found.

"What did ya find rainbow" ask apple jack.

Rainbow was fighting back the tears as he spoke with an upsetting tone to her voice " I when to the cliff that I love to go to thinking he might have gone there but he wasn't there then I looked over the edge an-" she was cut off by apple jack who said " hurry up already" "I was just about to say but you interrupted me any way I looked over the edge and noticed the jagged edge of the cliff and blood on them all around the edge where hoof prints and unknown prints if you ask me I think somepony ... killed ... ray" rainbow said allowing a tear to run down her cheek.

...

Back at the castle princess Luna was sitting next to ray star fighter's bed hoping he would be ok when her sister princess celestia walked in an took a fast breath of air in as she raise a hoof to her moth which caught Luna's attention. As she terned to face who it was and she got a surprise "Tia wh-wh what are you doing here" Luna stuttered as celesta spoke "what happened to your coat sister? Where you attacked? Who was is? Who is that on the bed?" princess celesta ask so many questions all at once not giving her sister chance to answer them but when she did she looked scared "Tia I-I-I know what it looks like but trust me I am fine is the pegacorn here I am worried about please let me explain" Luna replied nervously. "Ok Luna tell me what happened" celestia said calmly as she walked up and sat beside her. "Ok sis I was flying back from seeing some of the land when I sore him. I thought he was a pegasis but when I got to him I realised he was a pegacorn whit his wings badly damage and a scar on his face as you can see, and he had a deep gash on his chest as I was check his vital signs I felt a drip on my coat. I thought it was water but when I wiped it off and checked my hoof I then realised it was blood and when I looked up I realised how serious his cuts and condition was." As she continued she began crying into her hoofs and her sister started to comfort her. The two sisters began to here heavy braving as they looked at the bed they noticed the young stallion had his eyes open lessening to what had happened to him and how he got to where he was now. Luna was surprised at how quickly he had regained consciousness.

"How long have you been awake for my friend" Luna asked. "Long enfe to know what happened after I slipped of the cliff" ray replied. Luna let out a siyh and a few tears of joy to find out he was ok and then said "I am sorry you had to here all that friend." "Luna why don't you go and get clened up from all the blood, don't worry I will stay here and keep an eye on are guest here" celestia said to her little sister.

"Ok Tia" Luna said in reply. Luna got up and left the room closing the door behind her and heding of get cleaned up. After she lefed princess celestia terned to ray who had just asked how Luna's coat got covered in blood as he didn't cache that part. "Her coat got like that from caring you all the way back here to save your life. Is there anything I need to know about that part of the incident" celestia asked. Rays face candge to a sad, worried and sacred look all at whonece whit his ears folded back remembering what had made him slip of the cliff.

After about a couple of minutes he replied to her question whit a question of his own. "I was on the edge of the cliff thinking about the voce I herd before going to bed 2 nights ago then as I turned to heed back then the same voice came agen startling me and I sliped seeing a figer but it was all a bit of a bluer. How long will it be before I can go?"

To be continued


End file.
